In recent years, a development of small-sized semiconductor devices has been promoted. With this development, attention is paid to the miniaturization of the packages of these semiconductor devices. For instance, a variety of semiconductor packages have been proposed in the August issue (1998) and February issue (1999) of Nikkei Micro-device. Among these packages, especially a wafer level CSP using a semiconductor package called CSP has a high effect on the miniaturization of a package and a reduction in costs. This CSP is a package resin-sealed together with a wafer. FIG. 9 is a sectional view showing the structure of a conventional CSP. Incidentally, FIG. 9 shows the condition that the above CSP will be mounted on a printed circuit board and the vertically positional relation between the parts explained hereinafter is reversed with respect to those of FIG. 9.
In the conventional CSP, plural Al pads 52 are formed on a wafer 51. Also a SiN layer 53 and a polyimide layer 54 which cover the Al pads 52 are formed on the entire surface of the wafer 51. In the SiN layer 53 and the polyimide layer 54, a via hole which reaches the Al pad 52 from the surface of the polyimide layer 54 is formed and a conductive layer 55 is embedded in the via hole. On the polyimide layer 54, a rerouting layer 56 connected to the conductive layer 55 is formed. The rerouting layer 56 is formed of, for example, Cu. A sealing resin layer 57 coating the rerouting layer 56 is formed on the entire surface of the polyimide layer 54. Inside the sealing resin layer 57, a Cu post 58 which reaches the rerouting layer 56 from the surface of the sealing resin layer 57 is formed as a metal post. A barrier metal layer 59 is formed on the Cu post 58 and a solder ball 60 such as a solder is formed on the barrier metal layer 59.
Next, a method for producing the conventional CSP as mentioned above will be explained. FIGS. 10(a) to (e) are sectional views showing the method for producing the conventional CSP in step order. Incidentally, the rerouting layer, the polyimide layer and the like are omitted in FIGS. 10(a) to (e).
Firstly, as shown in FIG. 10(a), a wafer 61 with a flat surface is prepared. As shown in FIG. 10(b), plural Cu posts 62 are formed on the wafer 61 by plating. Next, as shown in FIG. 10(c), all Cu posts 62 are resin-sealed such that they are encased to form a sealing resin layer 63. Then, as shown in FIG. 10(d), the surface of the sealing resin layer 63 is polished to expose each Cu post 62. Thereafter, as shown FIG. 10(e), a solder ball 64 such as a solder is mounted on each Cu post 62.
The CSP as described above is thus formed. This CSP is made into a given size by dicing afterwards.
Since a semiconductor package is in general different from a printed circuit board or the like in thermal expansion coefficient, a stress based on the difference in thermal expansion coefficient focuses on a terminal of the semiconductor package. However, in the above-mentioned CSP, the stress is easily dispersed by making the cylindrical Cu post 62 have a large height.
However, in order to disperse the stress based on the difference in thermal expansion coefficient, it is necessary for a metal post., such as a Cu post, to have a height as large as about 100 μm from the rerouting layer. However, if a metal post having such a height is formed by plating, there is a problem that a remarkable long period of time is required. This further gives rise to the problems of increased production cost and a difficulty in control of the height of the metal post.
In light of such problems, the present invention has been made. It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor package, a semiconductor device and an electronic device which make it possible to disperse a stress produced when the package is mounted on a printed circuit board or the like and which can be produced for a short time, and a method for producing the semiconductor package.